Meteor
by Super Vegito 2
Summary: Summary: His whole life Naruto Namikaze has been neglected by his own parents for his sister and one day after hearing his parents talk he decides to run away. Outside the Village he meets someone who will change his live forever. Strong/Mage Naruto
1. Chapter 1

Summary: His whole life Naruto Namikaze has been neglected by his own parents for his sister and one day after hearing his parents talk he decides to run away. Outside the Village he meets someone who will change his live forever. Strong/Mage Naruto.

I adopted this story from Noctis Lucius Caelum this story is his and his alone I'm just here to continue it, I've added some stuff so some things make more sense and I've fixed som of the grammar and wordings, so here's the first chapter

"Speech"

'Thought/Mental speech'

**"Jutsu/Magic Techniques**"

_"Flashbacks"_

**Chapter 1: The Meeting**

Our story begins in Konohagakure no Sato, the greatest ninja village in all of the elemental Nations. We see Naruto Namikaze a 6 year old little boy that was looking sad while watching his parents, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki train their daughter Kasumi Namikaze. Kasumi was also known as the Hero of Konoha, the jailor of Kyuubi and many more nicknames given to her by the village people.

His parents always ignored Naruto's pleads of training him. Many would ask why would his parents ignore him, well it all started about 6 years ago on the day the Kyuubi no Yoko was released from its seal. A masked stranger was the one who released the biju from its previous host, which happened to be their mother and he had taken control over the Kyuubi temporarily.

The Yondaime Hokage fought the masked man and somehow managed to beat him; which released masked man's control over the Kyuubi. Then with his fast thinking and help from his summon Gamabunta, Minato managed to subdue the Kyuubi. The young Hokage sealed the yang chakra of the Kyuubi into his daughter and the yin chakra of the Kyuubi into his wife otherwise she wouldn't have lived more than a few more hours.

Once all that was over, Minato told the village that someone powerful summoned the Kyuubi to destroy the village. But he had defeated the beast and sealed it into his daughter who would use the Biju's power to protect the village. The people who loved Minato trusted his judgment and accepted Kasumi as the savior of their village; they treated her like a hero, while Naruto was forgotten.

Naruto was always forgotten on his own birthday, even though his was on the same day as Kasumi's. The only one that actually remembered his birthday was the 3rd Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. It was the same with every holiday, Kasumi was given everything and Naruto was forgotten every time.

Naruto and Kasumi were very different in their looks and personalities to be considered twins. Kasumi had her mother's long red hair and violet eyes, she was always dressed in bright clothes like orange; for some reason she didn't get whisker marks on her cheeks. She was always full of energy, almost never ending but she wasn't really all that bright (smart), and when she fought she was all brawn but no brains leaving the Kyuubi to heal the wounds she got.

While Naruto had his father's spiky blond hair and his blue eyes, he had whisker marks on his cheeks. He didn't have much clothes like Kasumi had, so he just went with what he had, most of the time like his black shorts and the white shirt with an Uzumaki swirl on its back. Unlike his sister he was more mature and intelligent than all the kids his age even some people who were older than him.

Naruto had also asked his parents a thousand times if they could train him too like Kasumi, so he could become ninja but they always said the same thing.

"Sorry Naruto but your sister needs the training more than you do, if she doesn't get good at controlling her powers she could hurt herself or someone else when she joins the ninja academy" said Minato as he and Kushina went back to training their daughter.

Today was October 9th the day before the defeat of the mighty Kyuubi no Yoko (Nine tailed fox) and the birthday of their saviour. Naruto was going to ask his parents again if they could train him, or if he could at least join the ninja academy next year. Naruto didn't realize it but today was the day everything was going to change for him, just before he could knock on the door he heard his father and Mother talking.

"You know what Kushina-hime?" Minato asked his red haired wife, she turned to him now focusing on the young kage.

"Today at the birthday party I plan on allowing Kasumi-chan to sign the toad contract." Minato told her. Kushina looked at him like he was crazy or something.

"Don't you think that it's a little too soon for her to sign the contract?." she said in a concerning voice.

"Not at all, once she signs it I will begin to teach her the rasengan," Minato said.

"Why do you want her to learn so much so soon Minato-kun." asked Kushina.

"I won't have my child go out into the world and get herself killed because she wasn't prepared." said Minato.

"I see that's understandable." said Kushina.

"But that's not all I think Kasumi will be better as the heir of our clan so I will announce on her birthday that she will be mine heiress." said Minato shocking Kushina and Naruto who was listening outside their room.

"But doesn't that title usually belong to the first born child?." asked Kushina still shocked.

"Yes but I know she would be better leader than Naruto and I am the leader of our clan also the Hokage so no one can do anything about it." said Minato not realizing that his words would have serious impact in the future.

"Now come let's prepare before we go finish Kasumi's training for today." said Minato getting a nod from the red headed woman but neither of them knew that their son had heard the whole talk.

After what he heard Naruto couldn't contain his tears anymore, he was in pain feeling betrayed even more than he was before. He had enough he turned away and started running, he was going to run away from the village and he would never come back. When he was out of the house he stopped for a second and looked back tears still falling from his eyes before he started running again.

Villagers were getting ready for the tomorrow's celebration of the defeat of the great demon; none of the people on the road saw the little blond boy running away not even the guards that were watching the main gate did not see him.

He ran and ran until his legs couldn't carry him any farther and he just fell against one of the many trees in the forest around Konoha (leaf village). He continued to cry asking himself why they didn't love him like they did Kasumi or at least a little like her. Naruto could tell it was getting late with the moon shining brightly in the dark sky and now Naruto thought to himself wondering what he should do. He didn't take anything with him when he ran into the forest; was this the end for him, would he die from hunger or be eaten by some wild animal.

"Hey kid what are you doing alone in the forest." a stranger's voice came from his left.

When Naruto looked he saw a man in his early twenties who stood at least five foot ten inches tall. He had blue hair and brown eyes with a reddish tattoo across his right eye. He wore a whitish blue shirt under a hooded dark blue coat with a bag hung over his back. (The same bag as Gildarts.)

"Who are you?," Naruto asked trying not to sound scared of the stranger.

"My name is Jellal." the blue haired man said dropping his bag on the ground.

"What's your name?," asked the blue haired man now known as Jellal.

"Naruto." the blond responded.

"What are you doing all the way out here Naruto," he asked curious as to why a little kid would be all alone in the forest at this time of night.

Naruto said nothing; instead he sat on the ground and just hugged his legs to his chest. The stranger just looked at him with confused look on his face.

"Will you tell me what's wrong Naruto?." asked Jellal sitting near the boy and looking at the sky.

"I ran away from home," Naruto finally said as he dared not make eyes contact with him.

"Why?," asked Jellal knowing that for a child to run away then something bad must have happened.

Naruto didn't know if he should tell the blue haired man but something in this guy made him to tell his story. Naruto then told Jellal his story how his father sealed half of the Kyuubi into his sister and the other half into his mother. How his parents always forgot about him at his birthday and other holidays. How they always trained his sister leaving him alone saying to him that Kasumi needs the training more then he does, so she can control the Kyuubi. He even told Jellal about Kasumi's attitude that she had become arrogant as the years went by and most of all the times when she bullied or embarrassed Naruto in front of her friends.

Jellal couldn't believe how this boy's parents could be such assholes, not even giving Naruto a second of their time or even talking with him for at least more than five minutes. They then take what is rightfully his from birth, he was so angry that he unconsciously activated one of his magic spells. Golden flames started sprouting around his hands, but he came back to his sense when he heard Naruto scream, then he realised that he had made Flames of Rebuke in his hands and instantly stopped.

"What was that, these golden flames I have never heard or read about jutsu which gives you control over them?," Naruto blurted out in confusion. How this flames appeared from nowhere without any hand signs, and how he didn't even feel chakra coming from the golden flames.

"Well I can tell you how I made them as long as you don't tell anybody about me or what you saw." Said Jellal looking at Naruto, who nodded at such a speed that a human could easily break their neck.

And so Jellal started telling his story, Naruto found out Jellal was from another world; he accidentally came into this world about a month ago because one of his friends named Ultear had accidentally used a skill of hers on him. After that he started telling Naruto that what he did wasn't a jutsu that the ninja used in this world.

Jellal's power was called Magic, the power the people use in Earthland, the world he came from. He even told him about his past how he was controlled into thinking he was doing good by trying to revive the most evil man from his world. When Jellal finished he looked at Naruto asking him if he understood.

Naruto on the other hand was looking him with stars in his eyes, he wanted to ask him a thousand more questions but only one of them was coming to him at the moment.

"Um Jellal could you teach me how to use Magic?," asked Naruto looking at Jellal still with stars in his eyes, which the blue haired man sweat dropped at.

"Well I really don't know, from what I have seen of your world; it has even more Magical power than ours. Although I couldn't feel any magic power from the people I met so far," Jellal said seeing that Naruto had saddened a little bit.

"So how can I unlock this Magical Power?," Naruto asked.

"Well in our world only 5% of the population can unlock their magical powers and for these people it comes naturally," Jellal said seeing that Naruto had become depressed.

"But there is one other way but It's really dangerous," the Blue haired Man said seeing the hope written on the boy's face.

"What is it, please I want to at least try it," Naruto said with fire burning passionately in his eyes.

"Naruto its way too dangerous, but from what I can see in your eyes you are determined to do it," Jellal said getting a nod from the blond boy.

"The other way to unlock magical power is me shocking you with pure magical power, which could unlock your magical powers but there is a chance you might die." Jellal said thinking when he said about the chance of death.

The boy backed off little but Naruto was still determined, and Jellal liked his determination, it reminded him of the pink haired dragon slayer he met a few years ago.

"Jellal before you do it I have a question, will you take me as your student. If I unlock my magical power and can you teach me how to use magic?," Naruto asked worried. What if he had said no, but he had just started liking Jellal.

"Naruto I would be honoured to have someone like you, with so much determination and intelligence as my student, even if you don't unlock your magic, would you like to travel with me around the Nations?," Jellal said seeing Naruto was starting to cry. Jellal heard Naruto mumble a 'thank you' which made Jellal smile.

"Are you ready?" he asked Naruto.

"Yes" Naruto said while he lay down on the ground.

Jellal crouched on Naruto's left side and started gathering pure magical power in his hands. A few seconds later he was ready and his hands touched Naruto's chest, Jellal sent pure magic into Naruto's body. Naruto felt only one thing pain; the pain in his chest it was unimaginable and he screamed.

It only lasted about ten seconds but to Naruto it felt like hours, after it was done he saw Jellal smiling before he fell unconscious. Jellal was amazed he thought that this wouldn't work because everyone who tried to open their magical power this way in his world never opened their magic powers. Worse possible scenario they just died from the strain on their bodies form the pure magical power, or that they're insides would explode outwards.

But somehow this boy managed to unlock his magical power, and his was really potent from what Jellal felt, the blue haired man saw a few things had changed in the little boy, his sun-kissed hair was now white as snow, and he had somehow managed to grow a few inches.

'This kid is really amazing he managed to do something no one from my world has ever done, it will be fun training this kid for sure. I wonder what I should do if his parents start searching for him, hmm…I have an idea' Jellal thought with an evil smile.

'I will make them regret neglecting their own son; no parent should ever do such a thing to their own child so beware.' Jellal thought to himself.

A few hours later

It had been a few hours since Naruto had unlocked his Magical powers and he was starting to wake up. When he opened his eyes he saw it was still dark out but he felt somehow different. He felt even more powerful than he did before; he also felt some strange energy inside him he never felt before. He also felt another energy signature a little different than his energy but it was from the same origin, he then heard Jellal's voice trying to get his attention.

"Oh finally awake now Naruto?," Jellal asked still a little puzzled how this boy woke up so fast.

"Yes um Jellal did I manage to unlock the Magical powers?," Naruto asked nervously waiting for an answer from the blue haired man who had no emotions on his face.

"Naruto I can only say one thing…" Jellal said making the white haired boy even more nervous.

"Congratulations, you actually managed to do it," Jellal said as his emotionless face disappeared and he was now showing a big grin on his face. When the white haired boy saw Jellal's grin he sighed with relief.

"I am impressed Naruto no one until now has ever managed to unlock there magical power this way," Jellal said.

"Hmmm…maybe it was my Uzumaki body that saved me," said Naruto getting a confused look from the blue haired man.

"Care to explain?" Jellal asked wanting an explanation.

"Well by Uzumaki body I mean those who inherit the Uzumaki blood instantly make their body more durable, we also have incredible longevity and life force, it's because the Uzumaki are related to the senju clan, I'm the only one who knows of this in my family, but the reason is because of the sage of the six paths, you see the sage had a God like body and life force and chakra, so when he had two sons, his powers was split, to the elder son went the eyes of the sage and his spiritual chakras, to the younger son went the sages body and his life force and physical chakras, the Uzumaki clan are a branch of clan of the senju. So they inherited the senju's DNA." explained Naruto.

"So that's why you were able to unlock your magical power with so much life force you couldn't die from just being exposed to pure magic." Jellal analysed before returning back to Naruto

"Tell me Naruto do you feel any energy around you?" Jellal asked

"Yes I do feel it, at first I thought it was strange, but now I think it's making me even stronger. Also I can sense energy coming from you but it feels the same as mine" Naruto said.

"That's really good, it shows that you are aware of the magic around you; you even sensed my own magical powers" the blue haired man said praising the little boy.

"Now the next thing you need to do, is concentrate and feel the magic within you. Then concentrate that power into your hand and make sparks dance around your fingers" Jellal said in a teacher like manner.

"Umm Jellal-sensei how do I make a spark around my fingers?," Naruto asked.

"Well it's pretty easy just think of a spark." Jellal said at which Naruto nodded.

Naruto then started concentrating looking for his magical power in him, a few minutes later he felt it in him and he started concentrating his magic in his hand. He started thinking about sparks but an amazing thing just happened. There were no sparks but in its place was a fireball the size of Naruto's fist, but it disappeared a few seconds later and Naruto felt exhausted. Jellal was stunned at this but it wasn't for long.

'Ohh this will be even more fun teaching him then I first thought.' Jellal thought to himself.

"Congratulations my apprentice for passing your first test but you should know I am not an easy teacher. My training might seem like hell at times to you but it will help you in the long run when you learn how to use magic," Jellal said.

"Yatta thank you Jellal-sensei but what are you going to teach me?," asked tired looking Naruto.

"That's for later but what should we do about your parents, I don't think they will just let me take you with me" the blue haired man said as the white haired boy started to think what to do.

"Don't think about it Naruto I have a plan, I hope you like it" said Jellal seeing Naruto raising his head up.

"Do you remember when I told you that I was part of a council in my world, when i was a council member I learned a few things that could help us right now" Jellal said as he started explaining his plan to Naruto which the boy really liked.

10th of October

Naruto was back in Konoha to finish the plan that Jellal had thought, to say Naruto really liked the plan was because this plan would allow him to cut all ties with the Namikaze family. Why should he care for them when they didn't even care about him.

He was near his house, if he could catch his father when he wasn't paying attention to him; then he could get him to sign everything over to him. When Naruto reached the house he went in and looked everywhere around but his father was not here. Naruto noticed that his mother and sister weren't here either. Naruto looked around and saw there were thousands of decorations around the whole house, what was written on them was 'Happy Birthday Kasumi'.

The boy knew he missed his first chance to put Jellal's plan into action, but there was one more chance. Naruto went into his room and started preparing his backpack for his journey with Jellal. He had one more stop before he could leave; and that was to stop at his father's library and that was his second chance.

It was easy to get into the library since it was never locked because no one except someone with Namikaze or Uzumaki blood could get into the library without permission. Naruto went inside and found the original notes for the Kage Bunshin no jutsu and his father's famous technique the Rasengan and all his fathers other jutsu's, he even took special jutsu's on wind jutsu's. Naruto didn't take these techniques so he could learn them, no he had other plans for these jutsus.

'These Jutsus will help me and Jellal earn money if we sell them to one of the great villages like Iwagakure, they will be so trill to have the Rasengan in their hands.' Naruto thought while collecting the jutsu's he left the library to pack the notes in his backpack and then made his way to the Hokage's office.

Naruto was already near the Hokage's office when he saw that the festival was going to start in less than an hour and he knew that his father had mostly paperwork to do at this time. He knew he could make his father sign it with a little whining and some petty promise. A few minutes later he was in front of the Hokage's office with a sheet of paper in his hand. Jellal had enhanced this piece of paper with an Illusion magic so that the Hokage couldn't see what he was signing.

Naruto took in a deep breath before knocking on the door of the Hokage's office. He didn't wait long before a 'come in' was heard from the inside. Naruto pushed the door open and walked in to see the Yondaime was almost done with his paperwork.

Minato looked up and saw that Naruto was standing near the door but he went back to his paperwork immediately after seeing him.

"What is it Naruto can't you see I'm really busy right now, I have to finish this as fast as I can," Minato said still looking at his paperwork while Naruto rolled his eyes.

"I was wondering if you could sign this, it's for a friend please," Naruto said whining a little.

"Naruto stop whining I am really busy right now." Minato said not caring even a little for what Naruto asked which angered Naruto a little.

"Please sign this and I won't ever ask you or mother for training ever again." Pleaded Naruto placing the magic enhanced paper in front Minato

"Fine," Minato said hoping that he would keep his promise as he signed and stamped the paper, "there."

"Thank you." said Naruto before running out of the Hokage's office. After he got out of the office he gathered a little Magical power in his hand and touched the paper which broke the Illusion on it.

'Good thing it was so simple to break such an illusion or it would have been harder to get the form sign' Naruto thought.

A few minutes later he was in the records office where he gave the paper to the secretary. She read it and looked at Naruto with eyes full of pity/confusion as to why his father would give his 7 year old son emancipation from his clan. But who was she to question the Hokage's choices, so she stamped it and filed it with the other emancipation files. She then gave a copy of the form back to Naruto, he just thanked her and left to finish the things for his departure.

When Naruto reached the Namikaze house he went in and saw his former mother and sister doing something together. Kushina saw him and waved at him but Naruto didn't react at all, and Kasumi didn't care at all if Naruto was here or not, so she continued to do what she was doing.

When he reached his room he just waited a few more hours for the moment when he could leave the village, he could hear the people celebrating downstairs. It was almost time for the gathering in the center of the village.

When everyone looks at the fireworks then that would be the moment for Naruto to disappear and maybe never return. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at his door, when he went to see who it was he saw the one man that always remembered his birthday it was Sarutobi Hiruzen.

"Naruto what happened to your hair, why is it white?," Hiruzen asked which surprised Naruto because he had forgot that his hair was now white.

"I don't know why Hiruzen-sama maybe somebody must have pranked me, anyway I like my new hair colour better," said Naruto with an innocent voice.

"Ok Naruto as long you like it then that's ok, oh before I forget here I got you something Happy Birthday Naruto," Sarutobi said giving Naruto a wooden box, which when he opened it he found a beautiful Katana.

The Katana's hilt was warped in a dark wrapping with a outlining series of rhombs on it; the hand guard was beautifully made in the form of a four leave clover. The scabbard was dark in colour and had a decorative rope tied around its middle part in a ribbon, with two edges left hanging.

Naruto didn't know what to say only Sarutobi knew that Naruto loved swords it had only started as a hobby. Naruto started reading about swords and how to take care of them, while his father and mother were training Kasumi. He had asked them a few times if he could take one of his mother's old swords but like always they said no.

"Hiruzen-sama I don't know what to say, I can't even start expressing how I feel right now." Naruto said.

"No worries Naruto I can understand how you feel right now and you're welcome. This sword belonged to the first leader of the Sarutobi clan but he was the only one in our clan who could wield this katana," the previous Hokage said surprising Naruto.

"Hiruzen-sama I don't know if I can accept this as a gift, this sword is a treasure of your family." Naruto said.

"Nonsense Naruto I know you will take good care of it," the old man said smiling.

'Also Binako didn't wanted it in the house because little Konohamaru always tries to play with the sword' the old man whispered

"Thank you Hiruzen-sama for such a wonderful gift." said Naruto still looking at the beautiful Katana.

"No problem Naruto, I understand you don't want to go down but I have to go before one of my students does something that he will regret, also here's some kenjutsu scrolls." Hiruzen said saying good bye to Naruto while handing it to him.

"Good bye Sarutobi-sama let's hope we meet each other again," Naruto whispered but when he said that he didn't realize that the previous Hokage had heard him.

Hiruzen had found out about Naruto's emancipation from the secretary because she was a member of the Sarutobi clan. She had told him about a little boy that had come and given her the document. So he had a few question for Minato, why would he do this to his own son but he wasn't going to ask him this question on his kid's birthday.

It was almost midnight and the fireworks were going to start any minute so almost everyone in the village started gathering in the center of the village. While this was happening Naruto was still in his room and he knew it was time to go. He took his already packed backpack then he strapped his present from the 3rd Hokage on his back and took out a letter from his pocket and left it on the night stand.

He went through the front door knowing that everyone was in the center of the village by now, he looked at his former home for the last time before running towards the main gate. In a few minutes he was in near the Main gate but the Hokage had left ninjas guarding it so he had to think of way to distract them or he would never be able to leave.

While Naruto was thinking what to do he didn't see the blur of light knocking all the ninja unconscious, Naruto looked at who was the cause who knocked all the guards out and saw it was Jellal. The blue haired mage felt the little white haired boy's magical power coming from near the bushes.

"Naruto come out I took care of the ninjas, so let's go before more of them come to investigate!," Jellal shouted which made Naruto immediately react and showed he was in the bushes.

"How did you do that they were all standing just a couple seconds ago?," Naruto asked amazed.

When he suddenly felt his body was becoming lighter, a pair of strong hands suddenly gripped his shoulders. He glanced up and saw Jellal surrounded by a golden aura before he shot of like a rocket carrying him; but what stunned him the most was that Jellal was now flying.

Finally the Teacher and his new apprentice disappeared into the forest that surrounded around Konoha. Naruto knew from that moment his life would change forever.

this chapter is finished, I hope you liked the things I added in the dialogue,


	2. Chapter 2

"Speech"

'Thought/Mental speech'

"Jutsu/Magic Techniques"

"Flashbacks"

Chapter 2: The training and saying goodbye

* * *

The day after Kasumi's birthday was another typical day for Minato as he sat in his office, reading through and signing paperwork and immersing himself in the day-to-day running of his was cursing himself for taking on the mantel of Hokage. If he wasn't the Hokage, then he would be with his family right now. Minato's internal lamentations were interrupted when he heard someone knocking on the door.

"Enter,"he ordered before looking to see who it was. He saw Hiruzen Sarutobi coming into his office. Minato was a little surprised when he saw his predecessor's face not showing any emotions. Minato knew that Hiruzen was angry, though; he could see it in his eyes.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit, Sarutobi-sama?" the Fourth Hokage asked.

"I want you to explain this," the previous Hokage demanded, forcefully laying down a piece of paper on his desk, while in the meantime his anger was beginning to break through his schooled expression.

Minato took the piece of paper and started reading it. He read it once, then a second time, before he slammed his hands on the desk in anger.

"Is this some kind of joke?! I would never sign anything like that!" Minato shouted.

"Oh, is that so?! Then how do you explain your signature and the Hokage stamp on it?!" the Professor shouted, his emotionless façade now all but gone.

"I-I-I don't know," Minato stuttered in response. Hiruzen started to fall down in shock at Minato's stupidity before he sat down onin a chair. Once Hiruzen recollected himself, he pulled the chair he was in closer to Minato's desk.

"Did Naruto come here yesterday asking you to sign this?" The third Hokage asked with a tired sigh.

"He came yesterday asking me to sign something for a friend of his. I told him to go away because I was busy, but he insisted, so I took what he handed me and signed it. I didn't even stop to consider what I was signing because, well…what could a six year old bring me that I'd need to look at that closely? He…" Minato paused before continuing as if he began to realize what was happening, "…he said that he'd never ask me or his mother about training again if I signed and stamped it for him, so…I did. I just wanted him out of my office so I could finish my work and get home. Why would Naruto even WANT to bring me a document that would emancipate him from my clan and our family?"

Minato then narrowed his eyes at his aged predecessor, "More importantly, how did you find out about this?"

"Well, your secretary is a member of the Sarutobi clan. She came to me and told tell me about a boy who came to her so she could stamp this document and register it."

Hiruzen's voice took on a slight edge as he finished, "And to answer our question about why Naruto would want to be freed from your clan and family: quite frankly, you and Kushina are the worst parents I've ever seen."

" Hey, Kushi-chan and I are not bad parents!" Minato fired back indignantly.

"Really?" Sarutobi asked sarcastically, "So then, Mr. Father of the Year, what can you tell me about your son? How well do you even know him?"

"Well, he's not as talented or as strong as Kasumi!" he fired back once more as he became frustrated with Sarutobi's questioning.

"Oh, I could prove you wrong there on so many different levels, Minato, but you didn't answer my question. I didn't ask how strong or talented he was in comparison to Kasumi. I asked you what you know about him. What does he like to do? What is he good at? What are his favorite foods? Who are his friends? What is his personality like?"

Minato's eyes went wider with every question asked as he realized – he didn't know! He couldn't answer any of Sarutobi's questions, because he simply didn't know! What **did** Naruto do with his time?! Because he and Kushina never watched him! What did he do well? He then tried to consider things that Naruto did poorly, only to realize that…he didn't know that, either! He'd never seen Naruto really do much of anything except…ask him and Kushina for training!

His eyes began to flit to and fro as anxiety began to rise within him. He thought further and realized that he didn't know what Naruto liked to eat! He couldn't say anything at all about Naruto's personality and character, because…he suddenly felt great shame when he realized that he knew nothing about them because he did nothing to shape or mold them! He didn't know who his friends were, or even if Naruto **had** friends! He mentioned when he came into the office that the paper he wanted signed was "for a friend", but he didn't give his friend's name!

Thinking back to the last time he saw Naruto…which was in the very office he was sitting in now…a sudden feeling of dread came over him.

He brought his fear-filled gaze back to Sarutobi and asked fearfully, "About what time did Naruto turn that document in?"

"She told me around 6 pm, and when I went to see Naruto today, he wasn't there. Everything precious to him was gone, too." Sarutobi said causing Minato to gasp in near-horror – he really had signed Naruto out of his clan and family!

'No, it can't be! So I really did sign Naruto's emancipation?! But…Naruto couldn't have done it alone! Someone must have helped him to make this document and that someone might be with him!' thought Minato, his horror becoming a glimmer of hope that he might be able to retrieve his son and bring him back before he leaped to his feet from his chair.

"ANBU!" The blond Hokage shouted. Seconds later, two ANBU appeared before him, each bowing to him on one knee.

"What do you need us to do, Hokage-sama?" the dog masked ANBU asked.

"My son has left the village with someone! Put a team together, find him and bring him back to my home, and bring in his accomplice for interrogation. I want your team out the gates in ten minutes Assemble a second team to leave in three hours from now if you haven't made it back by then!" Minato ordered.

"Hai Hokage-sama" was heard from the two ANBU before they disappeared via shunshin.

"Minato," he heard Hiruzen say, causing him to turn to the old man to see him holding an envelope out to him, "…Ialso found this in his room."

Minato grabbed the envelope and frantically started to open it as Hiruzen turned to leave, only to be be stopped as Minato called out, "Wait!"

Hiruzen turned to his successor, who continued, "Don't you want to know what's in this?"

"It's addressed to you and your family, not to me. Besides,I already have an idea of what that envelope contains, " Sarutobi said, turning once more to walk away, leaving Minato alone in his office with the envelope.

Deciding that he didn't want to waste any more time, he tore the top off the envelope, pulled out the single piece of paper inside and started to read…

* * *

October 10th,

To the Namikaze Family,

You've obviously decided that I don't matter to you, and that you really don't want me around, so I'm just going to do you all a favour. I'm leaving. It might not matter to you one way or the other, but it matters to me. I'd rather live as a free man out in the world than as a slave in your family. I won't live with people who don't love me or care about me. You never spend any time with me, you never get me any presents for my birthday, in fact I can't remember the last time any of you gave me so much as a smile. When you decided that Kasumi would be the heir in my place, that was the last straw. I have to get away from you people. I want out, so I'm getting out.

You've hurt me for the last time. Why couldn't I just be a part of the family I was born into? Why have you people robbed me of everything that I could possibly want? You've robbed me of my childhood. You've robbed me of the love of my parents. You've robbed me of the time that any kid should have with their kaa-san and tou-san to learn things at home. You've robbed me of happy birthdays. And now you've robbed me of what was rightfully mine when I was born first into your family and clans. I'm leaving before you rob me of my very soul.

Kasumi, why do you hate me so much? What sick pleasure do you get in tormenting me and in telling your friends to bully me? What did I ever do to you? Are you happy now that I'm gone from your house and away from your parents?

Kushina, I don't really know if you care about me or not at least you actually waved hello at me today that's more than Minato and Kasumi did. Minato just told me to go away, and he only signed my Clan Emancipation document when I told him that I'd never ask him for anything else ever again if he did it. I overheard your talk with Minato the night before Kasumi's birthday and he decided that Kasumi should be the heir just because he's clan head and Hokage and nobody else could say or do anything about it, but even though you didn't put up much of a fight, you at least voiced an objection. It's more than I expected, I guess, so thank you, at least, for thinking of me, even if it was only at those two moments.

Minato, I don't even know what to say to you. I wish I could even have a doubt as to whether or not you care about me, but it's pretty obvious that you don't. I don't think you ever have. You've never been a father to me. Honestly, I think you're nothing but an evil fucking monster, and anyone who kills you would be making the world a better place. I wish I had better things to say to you or about you, because it's not like me to hate anyone. I don't like hating anyone at all, but the fact is that there is only one person in the world who I truly hate - and who I could truly say I wish was dead, and that person is you. Who knows? Maybe if you realize that you've done me more harm than anyone else alive ever has, and probably ever will, it might even change how you feel about me, but I'm not going to hold my breath for that.

Don't send anyone after me to bring me home I'll just run away again. I really don't want to live with you people anymore, and if you try to force me to return home, I'll go to the authorities and press kidnapping charges. I'm no longer part of your family or either of your clans by Minato's signature and the Hokage's stamp, so you no longer have any legal rights over me. After all, "Minato's the Hokage and the clan leader and nobody can say or do anything about it", right? Well, now that he's signed and stamped those papers with the Hokage's seal, and since they're now registered with the Daimyo's archives in the Capital, even Minato can't say or do anything about it without my express consent and signature. And there's no way in hell that I'll live under the same roof as that evil fucking monster who might still be calling himself my father.

I'm sure you'll notice that I also took scrolls of your special jutsu - Rasengan, Hiraishin, and several Uzumaki Clan scrolls. To let you know, I didn't take anything that you couldn't make copies of, and I didn't do it to spite all of you. I only did it because I knew I could sell them to another village and get a good price for them so I would have the money I need to survive for a while until I can learn to earn my own.

I'll be honest, though – getting to give Minato a final 'fuck you' by selling his jutsu to Kumo or Iwa is a nice bonus that really makes me happy. How does it feel, Minato, knowing that a seven-year-old kid – that you believed was nothing more than a waste of space - outsmarted you and got the best of you while playing you like a flute? I knew you would just sign my emancipation without even bothering to look at it because of your complete disregard for me – I actually counted on it! And it makes me smile and laugh to think of how embarrassed you must be as you read this right now. Are you proud of yourself, with how far you've pushed me, and how much evil you've done to me to make me hate you so much?

This is goodbye. I don't know if I'll ever return to Konoha.

Naruto (no longer Uzumaki-Namikaze)

P.S. - By the way, it's my birthday, too, or did you forget that?

* * *

'Naruto, do you really hate me that much?' he thought to himself in his fearful guilt, 'Have I really been such a monster to you that you wish me dead?'

Minato's legs gave out from under him as he sank back into his chair, overwhelmed by shock at the hatred and venom that his son specifically targeted at him! Had he really been so terrible to him?! He couldn't recall! He began to feel deeply ashamed at this – it would be one thing if he could acknowledge it, but the fact that he couldn't make any kind of argument against such accusations one way or another could only mean one thing. In his lack of regard and care for his son, he must have been cruel and callous to him – and the worst part of it was that as it was happening, he felt not a twinge of conscience about it! He always saw himself as a caring man – he loved his wife, his daughter, his village…but what about his son?!

He immediately recovered himself and left the office with a stride that was born of purpose and determination as he thought to himself, 'I have to do something. I haven't been anything but a monster to Naruto if I can't even say that I know anything about him. I wish I'd seen this earlier – that I'd been treating him like he was nothing but a bother. I need to talk to Kushina…' he remembered what Naruto had written to his daughter as he thought more angrily, '…and to Kasumi.'

His destination in mind, he flashed straight home the moment he stepped out of Hokage Tower.

* * *

** Moments**** later****, Namikaze Estate**

Kushina was working to prepare dinner in the kitchen as she suddenly heard her husband's voice call out, "I'm back."

She smiled and peaked out from behind the open doorjamb that led into the kitchen to greet him, "Welcome home, honey! Dinner will be ready in a few minutes."

"Um, Kushina-hime, we need to talk…right now," Minato informed her, the firm urgency in his voice surprising her.

"Err, okay…Kasumi-chan, go outside for a little bit," Kushina said, getting a nod from Kasumi, who was already leaving the house.

"What's wrong, Minato-kun?" Kushina asked, her concern over Minato's urgency now evident in her tone.

"It's about Naruto…" Minato responded, not knowing where to start.

"What about Naruto? It's really interesting he hasn't asked me for training today. Actually, now that I think of it, I haven't seen him all day," Kushina said, thinking on where her son could be.

"He…he is gone, Kushina" Minato said in a low voice, not daring to look her in the eye.

"What do you mean he is gone, Minato?" Kushina asked nervously, hoping that he wasn't saying what she feared he was saying.

She was met with silence, causing her fear to spike.

"Explain to me what is going on, Minato!" Kushina shouted.

"We've been bad parents to him Kushina, and…he ran away," Minato said with a sad face.

Kushina looked at Minato in shock and realization as he handed her the letter. As she read it, her face took on a horrified look.

Once she was done reading it, she snapped her gaze to Minato and immediately began to spout off, "Minato, we've wronged him! We have to bring him back so we can make it up to him!"

"We will bring him back, Kushina," Minato said as he looked at her.

Kushina began to frantically pace back and forth, her mind racing at an impossible speed. She stopped at stared Minato dead in the eye, "We need to make things right with him, Minato. How do you suggest we do that?"

"Well, err…heck, I don't know…" Minato began, trying to think of something before Kushina interrupted his train of thought.

"We're giving him back everything we've stolen from him," she informed him with steely determination. Minato's response was to look at his wife nervously.

Kushina then told him what she was referring to in no uncertain terms, "Starting with his inheritance."

"Now, wait a minute…" Minato began, only to be interrupted by his wife as she was starting to become angry.

"Wait a minute, my ass! I told you that the inheritance was his! You stole it from him and gave it to Kasumi, and this is what has happened because of your actions!"

"Now wait a minute, I am not completely to blame, here!" he fired back indignantly.

"No, you aren't, but I seem to be the only one who's willing to make amends for what we did to him!"

"I am not taking Kasumi's inheritance…" once more, he was cut off by his wife, who was now enraged.

"**It was never hers to begin with!**" she shouted at the top of her lungs, throwing an unbelievably strong punch into his face and catching him off-guard with it, breaking his nose and sending him to the floor with both hands over his profusely bleeding nostrils.

Kushina began to tell him in a tone that left no room for argument on his part, "I haven't signed over the Uzumaki Clan to Kasumi yet. And now, I am not going to," Minato's eyes went wide, even through the pain of his broken nose, at Kushina's declaration, "Kasumi has received all the training she's ever going to receive from me. Naruto Uzumaki is my only heir, and I'm going to do all I can to give him back what we've wrongfully taken from him! And if you don't give him his inheritance back, you'd better find something of equal or greater value to give to him in place of it!"

"But I don't have anything that's worth as much as the Namikaze clan inheritance," he objected, his voice muffled and somewhat nasal through his broken nose.

"Then you'd better find something, buy something or make something that is worth as much or more than your clan inheritance to give to him…or you've just committed a deal breaker!"

Minato gasped in shock and fear at this; he knew what she was talking about – this was an issue that could end their marriage if he didn't do something radical about Naruto's inheritance – immediately! He watched as Kushina made her way out to the backyard, probably to talk with Kasumi about what was in that letter. He could only hope that she wouldn't be too hard on their daughter if what Naruto said was true. Before he did anything else, though, he needed to get some medical attention.

He began to make his way out of the house to the hospital, all the while not hearing the sounds of Kushina confronting Kasumi, which then led to Kasumi receiving the worst beating that she could have ever imagined having gotten.

* * *

**In a different location**

Naruto and Jellal were on their way to the Land of Fire's borders. They had been traveling fast and hard for almost the entire day since they had left Konoha, and Jellal had thought that it would be msafer for Naruto if he began his training in a different country. Jellal feared to what the Hokage could do while they were still in the Land of Fire.

They were moving at the fastest speed Naruto could handle. Jellal hadn't use ''Meteor" because he wanted to see how much stamina Naruto had. He found out that as a Senju and an Uzumaki, Naruto had god-like stamina; but Naruto needed to increase his stamina, strength and durability even further.

"Sensei, can we take a break?" Naruto asked as he breathed slightly heavily.

"Naruto, we have to get out of the country as fast we can. I don't know what the Hokage could do while we are still in Fire Country," Jellal said looking at a tired Naruto.

"Then why didn't you use 'Meteor' to get us out of the country? We would be byover the border by now," the white haired boy said, not believing what his sensei told him.

"I didn't use it because I wanted to see how much stamina you have. Now that I know you have god-like reserves…" he smirked before adding, "…you should be able to survive my torture…I mean training," Jellal explained again in a Teacher tone, deliberately using the full word before changing his "meaning", which brought Naruto shivers thinking how hard could his sensei's training sessions could be.

"Anyway, now I will use 'Meteor' to get us out of this country," Jellal said, but before they could go they were interrupted by someone shouting from behind them.

"Stop right there!" a stern voice commanded.

In the next second, Naruto and Jellal were surrounded by five ANBU. They were ready to attack at any moment. Then from the tree came another ANBU with a bear mask. Jellal assumed that he was their leader.

"Naruto Namikaze, we are here to take you back to Konoha and bring in your accomplice for questioning," the bear masked ANBU said.

"No way in hell am I going back to the village!" Naruto shouted.

"Very well, then we will take you by for-," the bear masked ANBU began before he was cut off by an elbow to the face from Jellal. This sent him into a tree, knocking him out for good while. the other five ANBU were left shocked they had only seen a bright light, and in the next second their commander was sent flying.

While the ANBU were stunned by Jellal's speed, Naruto just sneaked out between them and hid in the nearby bushes. When they came back to their senses, Naruto was already gone.

At this moment, Jellal saw the perfect opening, and with the speed of Meteor, he was in the sky above the remaining ANBU. He placed his arms in front of him, making a strange sign with his hands before seven stars appeared around him, taking the form of a constellation. "Grand Chariot," was the only thing that Jellal said. Before they knew it, the stars released a powerful light blast hitting the unsuspecting squad.

The ANBU were hit by the blast and were sent flying from the explosion. One of the ANBU had managed to dodge Jellal's attack at the last second, but he was still hit by the explosions.

Naruto was gaping like a fish out of the water. He couldn't believe the destructive power of the spell Jellal had used. All the ANBU were badly injured and unconscious, except for one, and from the looks of it, he had a broken leg. Naruto got out from the bush and went to Jellal who had just landed on the ground.

"That was amazing, Sensei," Naruto exclaimed, still looking at the destruction the spell caused.

"We'd better go Naruto. We don't know if there is a back up team or not," said Jellal, activating 'Meteor' again and placing his hands on Naruto's shoulders. Jellal propelled himself into the air and, like a Meteor, suddenly dissaperingdisappeared from the sight of the still conscious ANBU.

Half an hour later, another ANBU team appeared on the battleground, only to be met by total destruction around them. Then one ANBU from the second squad saw the still-conscious ANBU. The leader of the squad immediately rushed to see the conscious ANBU's side, while the rest of the back-up squad started searching for the remaining members of the first squad.

"What happened here?" asked the silver-haired leader of the second squad.

"He took us by surprise," the injured ANBU said while coughing.

"He had speed that could rival the fourth's Hirashin no jutsu (Flying Thunder God Jutsu) and took out our leader with only one hit," the injured ANBU said before falling unconscious.

Kakashi Hatake wasn't a man who was easily surprised, but this hit him like a ton of bricks! He couldn't believe that there was someone who could rival the speed of his sensei's Hirashin no jutsu.

'Unbelievable! Someone that could rival Sensei's Hirashin well except the Fourth Raikage but even then he was not completely as fa…' Kakashi's thoughts were interrupted by his team who had returned with all the injured ANBU.

"Captain what do we do now, follow them or abort the mission?" asked one of the ANBU.

"We abort the mission. We have five ANBU in critical condition, one with a fractured skull. From what the conscious ANBU told me, the man with Naruto had a speed that rivaled the Fourth Hokage's Hirashin no jutsu," Kakashi explained hearing gasps from the rest of his squad.

"Let's move out! We have to get them back to Konoha as fast as we can or we will lose them," Kakashi ordered.

"Hai!" was the only thing his team said before they rushed back to Konoha.

* * *

**Konoha, ****the following day**

Minato had decided that it was really not a good week to be him. His son had run away from home after tricking him into signing clan and family emancipation papers, knowing that it would legally keep him from being able to force his son back home. He had written a letter to them, showing them that it was entirely their fault that he ran away – and he really couldn't argue with that, despite the fact that he wasn't particularly willing to do anything to try to rectify the situation.

Kushina had reacted quite badly to the news of Naruto's running off, making him run to the hospital, followed shortly afterwards by putting their daughter there for a several-night stay! That had kept him at the hospital for several hours after his broken nose had been treated and set. Once he got home last night, however, the house was deserted! No lights on, no air running, no sounds of activity!

Once he had turned on the lights and gotten the air back on, he saw an envelope on the dining roon table, addressed to him, written in Kushina's handwriting. As he had started to become slightly superstitious of written documents addressed directly to him, he did not want to read any more of them for quite a while. He reluctantly opened the envelope, pulled out the folded sheet of paper inside and began to read its contents.

* * *

Minato,

I've left the village. Your ANBU have failed to return my son to me, so I'm going out there to find him myself. Don't try to stop me. Don't send anyone after me. I've disabled the Hiraishin seal on my body so that you can't flash to me. I don't intend to force him home, though I will try to convince him and whoever he is with to come back with me – under Uzumaki sponsorship and protection so that you can't legally touch them.

Kasumi admitted to everything that Naruto accused her of, and she did it with a proud smile on her face. She's in the hospital right now if you haven't seen her there already. It is my hope that she'll regret her actions and her attitude after the beating she received from me, but I somehow doubt she will.

From your reactions yesterday, I'm going to assume that you don't intend to do anything for Naruto. I've told you that this is a deal breaker for me. You can expect divorce papers to be delivered to you soon. I've already packed and sealed all my own belongings and all Uzumaki Clan assets and property. I've also withdrawn all Uzumaki Clan funds and monies from their financial institutions. I've liquidated it all, and you're not getting your hands on any of it to give to Kasumi. I've had enough with you robbing my son blind, and it ends now, whether by your actions or by mine! Congratulations on destroying our family with your arrogance.

Your soon to be ex-wife,

Kushina Uzumaki

* * *

Once he'd finished reading the letter, he fearfully went around the house to the places where he knew Kushina kept Uzumaki Clan belongings, such as the library or her closet where she kept her personal armory and storage scrolls. It had all been picked clean. Kushina had retrieved them all; every last one of them was gone! Uzumaki Clan jutsu, weapons, volumes on sealing – all gone! He could only draw one conclusion – Kushina meant business!

It angered him that she went as far as she did in disciplining their daughter. Okay, so she may have bullied Naruto some – all kids did that at some point or another. To put her in the hospital – that was excessive! He'd find out why she went that far once she hopefully brought Naruto and his companion back to the village, then he'd try to find a way to straighten out this whole mess with his son. Naruto couldn't possibly hate him as much as he claimed…could he?

The worst of it all was the truth behind the Uzumaki accounts. Minato stopped by the bank on the way into the office to confirm what was in the letter, and to his utter horror, it was true. Ninety-five percent of the Namikaze Family's money came from the Uzumaki Clan accounts – and Kushina had in fact liquidated them all! He certainly wasn't hurting for money as a result of this, as he was rather affluent in his own right, but to think that Kasumi would only receive one twentieth of what he intended to give her?! That would break her heart! And Naruto would be the one getting it all?! The truth behind this left him feeling conflicted: on the one hand, he wanted to give it all to Kasumi, while on the other, it was Naruto's by birthright, and he knew that taking that from Naruto was in fact akin to robbing him blind - and this was aside from all the other things they robbed him of.

Minato was just sitting in his office getting his paperwork done (thankfully, none of it was addressed directly to him) so he could try to make some sense out of everything that had happened in the last three to four days, and maybe then he could formulate plans to repair his broken family and weigh his options, but he was interrupted by an unscheduled entry into his office. Looking up at the unexpected visitor, he saw that it was none other than his old student Kakashi.

"Kakashi, how did it go? Did you find him?" Minato asked the ANBU who had taken off his mask to show his…half-masked face?

"Sorry, sensei. We had to abort the mission. When my squad reached the first squad, we were met with…destruction the likes of which I'd never seen before," Kakashi said.

"What do you mean by that?" Minato asked as he began to grow fearful, "Was Naruto hurt in some way?"

"No, sir," Kakashi replied, "But the first squad was almost killed, five of the ANBU were in critical condition, their leader had a fractured skull. If we hadn't aborted the mission, they would have been dead by now," Kakashi said, surprising Minato because the two squads he sent were his best.

"There's more, isn't there?" Minato asked.

"Yes there is, sensei. When we reached them, one of the ANBU was still conscious and he told me something really disturbing," Kakashi said with a very worried expression, "He said the guy they fought had a speed that could rival your Hirashin no jutsu."

"What?! That's impossible! Only the second Hokage Tobirama Senju and the Fourth Raigake could even come close to my speed!" Minato shouted, not believing what Kakashi just told him.

"Did he say anything else?"asked Minato, calming himself down a little.

"Actually yes. He woke up for few minutes while we were returning. He said the whole destruction around them was made with only one technique," Kakashi said trying to explain how big the destruction around them was.

"Thank you Kakashi. You're free to go for now," Minato said after which Kakashi saluted and left by a shunshin.

'Now what am I going to do?' was the only thought in Minato's head as he was beginning to realize that he may never see his son again, and if things continued as they were, he might never again see his wife either.

* * *

**Near Fire Country's Northern Border**

It had been about six hours since Jellal started using 'Meteor'. He and Naruto had almost reached the borders of the Land of Fire. Jellal was almost at his limit, the constant use of 'Meteor' for six hours having drained most of his Magical power.

Finally, ten minutes later, they crossed the border and they were now in the Land of Hot Water. When Jellal saw a good camping spot, he landed and immediately fell on the ground, taking Naruto down with him.

"Sensei, let go so I can prepare the camp while you rest up," Naruto said while trying to get out of his hold.

"Okay, Naruto. I will try to make a projection for the night watch," said Jellal, who started collecting all his Magical power that was left in him. A few minutes later, a copy of Jellal appeared who didn't look tired at all while the original had already fallen asleep.

Fifteen minutes later the camp was ready so Naruto and Jellal's clone took the original one and placed him in his sleeping bag then Naruto went to his sleeping bag and fell asleep too.

The next morning Naruto had been woken up with a bucket of cold water from Jellal who was smiling at him while Naruto was sending him murderous glares.

"What the hell sensei?! Why did you have to wake me up like this?!" Naruto shouted at his smiling sensei.

"Now, now, Naruto, don't be so grumpy so early in the morning. I am going to start your torture, I mean, training," Jellal said in, once more deliberately not stuttering over the word "torture", and again with a sweet smile which gave Naruto goose bumps.

"Okay, sensei," was the only thing Naruto could say before he thought Aww, man, he did say "torture", didn't he? *gulp* I am starting to think that I didn't make a good choice by asking him to be my teacher,' Naruto thought, and with that in his mind, Naruto was dragged by Jellal to another clearing.

"We will start with the heavenly body magic. Now, first, I'm going to explain the spell in great detail."

Jellal held up his index finger as he began his explanation, "Step one: The heavenly body magic is a powerful form of Magic that allows the caster to use the properties of many astronomical objects for battle, preferably in offense."

Jellal then held up his middle finger alongside his index finger,"Step Two: The properties of Heavenly Body Magic rely primarily on astronomical objects like meteors or the generation and manipulation of the energy of stars from their own body. The caster can create powerful light blasts or beams of high destructive power, reminiscent of starlight, at their opponents. This light is not the only substance used, however. The caster is also capable of using the power of gravity against the opponent for destructive usage; the strength can be comparable to the effects caused by a crushing meteor. The use of such Magic can be used to enhance the caster's own skills drastically for various purposes, such as shrouding them in Magic that can increase their speed significantly."

He took his fingers down as he finished with, "These are the two steps to this magic, but before we can get to those, we'll need to work on the physical and stamina training so your body can handle the demands that the magic will put on it."

Jellal's expression then changed into a grim frown as he said in a tone that was just as grim, "Now, let's begin."

"Okay sensei," Naruto responded enthusiastically, despite Jellal's foreboding air, "What do we start with?"

"Come with me and you will find out just what my torture, I mean, training, isinvolves," Jellal said with a smirk as he started walking.

Naruto shuddered violently with fear, but so as not to make his sensei angry, he followed Jellal. They walked for four hours until they stopped in front of a mountain that had to be at least ten thousand feet high, as its peak was hidden above the clouds. The mountans ported a waterfall that may well have been as tall as the mountain, as its source was also hidden from view by the cloud cover.

"Shit, that's huge!"exclaimed Naruto in d shock.

Jellal grinned and dropped his massive bag to pull out

weights andweighted clothing! Naruto became afraid at what he suspected Jellal had in mind. Smirking evilly, Jellal passed the training gear in Naruto's direction. Naruto's fear elevated into terror when he felt the vibrations from the crash they made on the ground beside him, as well as the craters they made on impact.

"Alright," Jellal began, "You are to wear these weights at all times, putting them on when you first wake up every morning, and taking them off after dinner when you're cleaning yourself up from the day's training. In the mornings, you'll climb up this mountain by way of the rocks behind the waterfall. The difficulty of this exercise will help you gain greater strength and stamina faster. This will be your physical training regimen for the next four months. After lunch, the rest of the day will be dedicated to teaching you to properly control and manipulate magical energy. You'll need to be able to do this before you can learn how to cast spells."

This made sense to Naruto, as he knew that chakra control training was a basic prerequisite to any ninja before he or she could learn jutsu. He nodded at this before posing a question, "Errm, sensei? How heavy is all this weighted gear?"

"The weights are fifty tons combined. The weighted clothes are another fifty tons combined for a total of…"

"WHAT?! One hundred tons if I wear both?! Are you insane?!" shouts Naruto shouted in fear.

"No, I'm not insane," Jellal responded calmly and plainly, clearly expecting such a question, "Now just do it and stop whining about it."

Naruto somehow managed to pick up the normal weights and put them on. Then he put the weighted clothing on and with a shiver he started the horrifying climb. Back down on the ground, Jellal was laughing his head off at his student.

"This is going to be so much fun," he said, grinning while whipping out a little orange book.

"I hate you so much right now, sensei!" he heard Naruto scream out indignantly as he continued the exercise.

Jellal merely smiled knowingly as he continued reading his little orange escape.

* * *

Kushina was flying through the forests of Fire Country, combing huge swaths of forest in conjunction with forty Kage Bunshins. The only concern she had at that moment was finding her little boy so she could let him know how truly sorry she was, and that she would be a much better mother to him from now on.

As she continued flying through the trees and looking around while expanding her senses out with her chakra, she ran through the entire gamut of guilt-ridden questions in her mind: how could she not see what was happening with Naruto right before her eyes? How could she not bring herself to care enough to pay him even a modest amount of attention? How could she have been so blind that things had to come to this? Why did he have to do something so drastic as running away from home in order for her to wake up and realize what had been going on all this time? It all seemed so obvious now! How could she have missed it?

'Son, things are going to change from now on, I promise. Please, just be alright. And any Kami that might be listening up there, please help me find my son!' she finished with a prayer as she continued her frantic search at breakneck speed.

**well this is the end of the is chapter the credit for this chapter goes to ncpfan you should all thank him for his help**


End file.
